1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for treating wastewater, and more particularly to a wastewater treatment system and method utilizing a membrane bioreactor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The importance of membrane for treatment of waste water is growing rapidly. With the arrival of submerged membrane processes where membrane modules are immersed in a large feed tank and filtrate is collected typically through suction applied to the filtrate side of the membrane, membrane bioreactors (MBRs) combining biological and physical processes in one stage promise to be more compact, efficient and economic. Membrane bioreactors are typically sized to accommodate community and large-scale sewage treatment, i.e. 160,000 gpd, and 20-40 mgd and more. These large-scale wastewater treatment systems are commonly designed to operate while attended, have numerous controls, and typically require chemical addition. A need remains for a simple, robust small scale wastewater treatment systems designed for relatively unattended use, requiring only periodic maintenance.